Our Little Rabbit (Part Two)
by Stitch-Fan-3
Summary: Two-shot. Focuses on Sheila being introduced to her brother, Cody, to her graduating from the police academy to be an officer, much like her parents. Story better than summary and title. Cute/Fluff stuff. Enough said.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys. Now that my Legend of Zelda/MLP crossover is done, I'm getting back to writing Zootopia fanfic for a bit. This is a two-shot that kind of acts like a sequel to my previous one-shot "Greatest Day of our Lives", as requested by Kittehdoggeh. That was a long while back, so sorry it took so long, but here it is now. Hope you enjoy it, guys.**

The school bus stopped at the corner of the sidewalk where Sheila's house was. Sheila hopped off the bus, turned to wave goodbye to her friends, Trunks and Helga, from the bus window, and ran to her front porch as the bus drove away.

"Mama, Papa! I'm home from school!" called Sheila in that happy-go-lucky tone of voice of hers.

"I'm in the living room, honey!" Sheila's mother called back.

"Hey, mama." Sheila said, as she walked into the living room, her nose twitched at a very scrumptious scent.

"Ooh, what's that smell?" said Sheila.

"Oh, I just made something because my cravings were acting up, again. They're blueberry muffins." Judy said. "Want one, honey?"

"Thanks, mama." Sheila said, as she set down her book-bag on the side of the couch, hopped next to her mother, and ate a muffin.

"Say, ma. Where's daddy?" asked Shiela.

"Oh, he has to work a little later today, honey. Daddy said he'll be back to make dinner tonight." said Judy.

"Did you go to work with him, today? Because you always show up just minutes before my bus." said Sheila.

"I haven't been at work in a while, honey. On account of... Well, this." Judy waved her arm down to her enlarged stomach.

"You couldn't go to work because you ate too many blueberry muffins?" said Sheila.

Judy chuckled at her daughter's innocence. "No, Sheila. It's because mama has a baby inside her." she said.

Sheila's eyes went wide. "Mama, you swallowed a baby whole?! But, rabbits are prey mammals!" Sheila gasped.

"What?!" Judy laughed. "No, sweetie. Mama has a baby growing inside her. That's how a mommy and daddy have kids."

"Oh!" Sheila nodded in quick understanding. "But, if the baby grows inside the mommy, how does it get in there?"

Judy's face turned red. "Um, I think that's a story for when your older, Sheila."

"Like how long?" Sheila asked again, innocently.

"When your probably twelve, or thirteen." said Judy.

"That long?" said Sheila, her ears drooping down.

"Don't worry, it's not that far along. How old are you, again?" Judy asked, jokingly.

"Very funny, mommy. You know well that I'm nine." said Sheila, rolling her eyes.

"Say, mama. If you're having another baby..." Sheila's ears drooped her lowest. "Does that mean you don't like me, anymore?"

"Oh, baby. Of course not." Judy said, as she brought her daughter close to her, and held her under her left arm.

"Listen, Sheila. Even after I have another baby, that doesn't mean I love you less. I love you more than anything in the world. Don't think otherwise, okay? What gave you that silly idea?" Judy smiled.

"Sorry, ma. That is kinda silly. I just wanted to ask, that's all." Sheila smiled, and hugged her mother. "Do you love me more than your job?"

"Well..." Judy smiled, then laughed. "Just kidding, honey-bunny. Oh!"

"What's the matter, ma?" Sheila asked, when she saw her mother's face lit up in surprise.

"Nothing, dear. It's just the baby kicking. Would you like to feel?" said Judy.

"Yes, please." said Sheila.

Sheila laid her paws and head down on her mother's belly, so she could hear and feel the baby. At that moment, Sheila heard a soft beating, and she felt something press against her paw.

"Mama, I heard the baby's heartbeat, and I think they moved, too." said Sheila.

"I remember when you were in there. My first child. Me and your daddy couldn't take our paws away when we first felt you." said Judy, tears forming in her eyes.

"So, is it a boy or a girl? A fox or a bunny?" said Sheila.

"Not sure. I want that to be a surprise." Judy smiled.

"Hey, girls. I'm home!" called Nick.

"Hi, daddy!" Sheila ran up, and hopped up to hug her father.

"Turns out I got done early after all, Carrots." Nick said to Judy.

"Good to hear, Nick. Me and Sheila were just saying hi to the baby." said Judy.

"I keep telling your ma we should name him Nick Jr." Nick said to Sheila.

"No thanks. One Nick around this house is enough." Judy joked. Everyone laughed.

...

A few weeks had passed, and Judy was in the hospital's delivery room, giving birth to her second child. Sheila was out in the hallway, swinging her legs back and forth, nervously. Her father was sitting next to her, his arm hugging her for comfort.

"When's grandma, grandpa, and nana going to be here?" asked Sheila.

"Soon, Sheila." said Nick.

"Is mama and the baby okay?" said Sheila.

"Your mom's a tough cookie, sweetheart. I'm sure she and the baby are fine." said Nick, patting Sheila's shoulder.

"Nick, Sheila." Carla, Nick's mother, called.

"Hi, nana." said Sheila.

"Hi, sugar cube." Carla said, as she sat next to Sheila, hugging her.

"Nick! Sheila! Carla!" Stu and Bonnie called, rushing down the hall, and stopping, catching their breath.

"Hi, grandma and grandpa." said Sheila.

"Hi, sweetie." said Bonnie.

"Sorry if we look like we ran a marathon, but we had to take the train. It was behind schedule. Couldn't take the truck, had to get it repaired." Stu panted.

"Alright, Stu. Sit down, and relax." said Bonnie.

Before Stu could even sit down, a baby's cry was heard from the room. The nurse, a doe, opened the door to the room.

"Mr. Wilde, you and Sheila can come in, now. Mrs. Wilde and your son are alright." said the nurse.

"It's a boy? Is he a fox or rabbit?" asked Nick.

"Well, Mrs. Wilde wanted her to be the one to show you." smiled the nurse.

Nick, Sheila, Stu, Bonnie, and Carla went into the room, and saw Judy, exhausted, but happy, cradling a little bundle in a blue blanket.

"Say hello to Cody. Our baby boy." Judy parted the blanket to reveal a fox pup with purple eyes.

"Aw, carrots. He's got your eyes." said Nick, tears in his eyes.

"He's got your dark red fur, and he has white fur on his tail, too." said Judy. "Sheila, come here and hi to your little brother."

Nick lifted her onto the bed carefully, so she could meet Cody.

"Hi, I'm Sheila." Sheila smiled at her new brother, and Cody giggled when Sheila stuck out her tongue in a goofy fashion.

"Our daughter has both a fox and a bunny for a daughter and a son. We couldn't be more happier for ya, Jude the dude." Stu said, wiping his tears.

"Cody looks just like you and your father, Nicky." said Carla.

"Thanks, ma." smiled Nick.

As everyone stared at the newest addition to the Wilde-Hopps family, Sheila couldn't stop thinking how much fun it would be to be a big sister.

 **Well, guys. That's it for the first chapter. Sorry if it feels rushed, and if it feels short. Next part will be up soon. I own nothing, except the OC's Cody and Sheila. All rights go to original owners. No copyright intended. Stay tuned for the next part of this two-shot fanfic. Thanks, hope you enjoy it so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys. I'm back with the second part. Gonna get a little emotional at the ending of this chapter, just a heads up. Enjoy. (Updated this because I forgot to mention this idea was suggested by a guest, and I was happy to write it. Sorry it slipped my mind at first.)**

"Ooh, I'm so nervous." Sheila said.

Looking out across the crowd, the twenty-year-old rabbit could see the crowd of families who were all there to cheer on their children and loved ones into being the newest members of the police force. On the right side, in the front row, there was her parents, and brother.

Nick and Judy still looked the same as they did twenty years ago, yet some features in their faces had changed. A little wrinkle or two around their noses and near their mouths, while several, small streaks of grey fur were visible on the top of their heads and the tips of their ears.

Her brother, Cody, at ten years old, was waving frantically at her sister, grinning his biggest, just for her. Sheila gave a thumbs up in response. Sheila could always count her brother's optimism to lift her nervous spirits.

"As the longest active chief of the ZPD," Chief Bogo, close to retire from the force, and looking like he had some grey fur and tiny wrinkles on his features, started his speech. "I am pleased to once announce our new valedictorian of our class, daughter of two of our finest officers, Officers Judy and Nick Wilde, Shiela Wilde."

"That's my cue." Shiela whispered to herself, as she walked up the steps to the stage, and stood a few feet away from the podium where Bogo made his speech.

"Sheila, it is my sincerest privilege to present you your very own badge." Chief Bogo pinned the police badge on Sheila's uniform. "Furthermore, Officer Wilde, you'll be happy to know that you will be assigned to the city center police force of Podunk, right in the middle of Deerbrooke county."

Sheila, along with Nick, Judy, and Cody from the audience, had surprised looks on their faces. They had really hoped that Sheila would be able to stay close to her family in Zootopia. Podunk wasn't that far, but still far from Zootopia, nevertheless. The rest of the crowd just simply cheered.

...

"Um, Chief Bogo? Can I come in, please?" Shiela asked, peeking her head through the door of Bogo's office.

"Yes, Officer Wilde?" Bogo said, not taking his eyes off his desk.

Shiela walked inside, and helped herself to a chair in front of Bogo's desk.

"Um, sir, I was hoping to ask, why all the out to Podunk, in Deerbrooke? I feel more at home here in Zootopia, and with the other officers." said Sheila.

Chief Bogo raised his head, and fixed his glasses at Sheila.

"I understand you want a reconsideration in position of where you'll be stationed. Zootopia has had a sudden all-crime low these past few years. Podunk, however, could use some new officers that are, ahem, a clean slate, like yourself, if it wants to be like that too, someday." said Chief Bogo.

"But, sir, what about my friends, and family?" said Shiela.

"Sheila, when your mother moved here from Bunnyburrow to join the force, I can imagine it was difficult for here too, yet, she stated she wanted to make the world a better place." said Bogo. "You joined the force, stating you wanted to follow that same resolve. Well, wouldn't helping Podunk be doing just the same, too?"

"Yessir." Shiela, nodding in understandment at Bogo's statement.

"Besides, you'll only be stationed out there for like a year or two. I'm sure they'll be a spot open just for you, when you get back." said Bogo, with a small smile.

"True, thank you, Chief. Oh, and luck with retirement next year. I'll definitely take a day off, and come back for that." said Sheila.

"See you then, young Wilde." said Bogo, as Sheila walked out the door.

"Retirement, who cares?" Bogo muttered under his breath.

...

Sheila let out a long sigh, as she held both hands worth of bags, and waited for the train to arrive. It was still early in the morning, and Sheila had slipped out quietly from her house. She didn't want to say goodbye to her parents and brother in person, it would be too sad.

"SHEILA!"

Speaking of her family, Sheila turned to see them calling out to her, running up to meet her at the station.

"Sheila, you didn't tell us you were leaving early." said Judy.

"I'm sorry, mom. I just didn't want to say..." Sheila found herself unable to finish her sentence, as tears started to fill her eyes. Sheila threw her arms around Judy.

"I didn't wanna say goodbye, mama." cried Sheila.

"I know, baby. Me, too." Judy sobbed, quietly. "But, just think. In a year or two, you'll be back here, with us. Now, you're doing just what I did all those years ago, leaving to make the world a better place. I couldn't be more proud of you."

"Thanks, mama. Love you." Sheila kissed her mother's cheek.

"Sheila, promise us you'll be careful. Oh, and no dating on or off duty, either." said Nick.

"I promise to be careful, dad. But, that last part... Just kidding." Sheila joked, then hugged her father tightly. "I love you so much, daddy."

"So do I, baby bunny. So do I." Nick Wilde, the fox who didn't let anything get to him, cried as he kissed his daughter goodbye on the forehead.

"Sheila!"

The Wildes turned to see Stu, Bonnie, and Carla, despite looking older than they did years ago, they were still well in shape, and running to catch up before the train arrived.

"Gran. Gramps. Nana. What're you all doing here?" said Sheila.

"We couldn't let you leave just yet without us saying goodbye, now could we?" said Stu.

"You guys didn't have to. But, thanks." Sheila said, as she hugged her grandparents goodbye.

Soon, the train arrived, and Sheila boarded, waving her family goodbye.

"Bye, everyone! I love you, guys!" Sheila called one more time, as the door closed, and the train departed.

"Deja vu, huh, Stu?" said Bonnie.

"I know, and this is where the waterworks come into play." Stu sobbed into Bonnie.

"Oh, Stuart." Bonnie and Carla rolled their eyes.

For Judy and Nick, holding both of Cody's hands, they could only stay glued to that spot, looking down the direction where the train left. It seemed like only yesterday, Sheila was just born, being held in their arms. Now, she was growing up in the world, wanting to make it a better place, just like them.

As the last bit of tears came from their eyes, they knew in their hearts that they raised her well. They still had Cody, and would love him just as much as they did when her sister was his age, but nothing could ever replace Sheila, their little rabbit.

 **Well, guys. That's it for this two-shot fanfic, filled with cute/fluff and emotion and stuff. Hope you all enjoyed it. Might work on one more one-shot, then I'm gonna figure out what my next big Zootopia fanfic will be. I own nothing, except a few OC's, like Cody and Sheila. All rights go to original owners. No copyright intended. Stay tuned for more fanfics from this site. Thanks.**


End file.
